The Question III
by BrokenBlackCat
Summary: In which, Tsuna asked a dreadful question and his friends and Nana just don't know what to do!


**Summary:** In which, Tsuna asked a dreadful question and his friends and Nana just don't know what to do!

**Black-chan:** The third sequel of "The Question" but can stand alone. I don't own anything except the plot! Hope you guys like it~! I was being unfair to Iemitsu so here~ Let's see how Nana and his friends will go with an innocent question like that XD

* * *

Little Tsuna smiled happily as he looked at his work. It was a rainbow with tonfas, gloves, baseball, sword, gun, bazooka, dynamite, lion tiger, bandage, pineapples, marshmallow and hat.

"Cool~!" a voice suddenly shouted, making the boy jump and flinch. "Hie?"

He looked at the owner of the voice and smiled shyly in greeting. "H-hello, T-take-kun," he bowed politely and cutely, making the other laugh at his habit.

It was one of his friend, a black-haired seven-year-old boy, Takeshi. Little Tsuna couldn't remember the last name but he knew it started with something like Yama or something like that.

The smaller boy wasn't that good in remembering or pronouncing his friends' last name.

"You really good at drawing, Tsuna," Takeshi complemented, taking a good look at Tsuna's drawing while said boy blushed at the complement and looked at the floor in interest, "I-it's not that good..."

The taller one just laughed at him again and messed his hair a little. "Man, you're really cute, Tsuna!"

Tsuna beeped red, making a tomato jealous and stuttered, "T-t-t-that's not true! Take-kun!"

And as if to save the mistress-in-distress, a silver-haired boy took a step in between the two and growled like a dog to the black-haired boy, "Stop harassing, Jyuudaime!"

The boy was Hayato, a classmate that came from another country or a foreigner - whatever that was. Tsuna couldn't understand the why the other was calling him "Jyuudaime" since at first, he was really scary to Tsuna and was always looking at everyone with mean eyes. Now, that Tsuna thought of it, after he gave the other a ten yen so the other could buy food, the other became really nice to him and started calling him "Jyuudaime."

Not that Tsuna was complaining or anything. He just found it really weird. The other was also so protective of him.

Takeshi laughed it off again but what Tsuna didn't see was the twitch of irritation that the black-haired had for the silver-haired who always interrupted his moments with the cute tuna.

"Jyuudaime, are you okay?" Hayato asked worriedly, shaking the smaller boy so hard that it made Tsuna too dizzy to answer.

"Oya, oya~ Let's stop, harassing the Usagi-chan now~" a new soft voice said teasingly, making a silver head and black head frown and a brunette to smile like no tomorrow.

"Pine-chan~!" Tsuna leaped to the other's open arms and hugged the other with a pineapple hair style.

This was Mukuro or as Tsuna fondly called "Pine-chan". He was a ten-year-old boy that was sent back due to his weak body that made Tsuna extra careful and worried to him, much to Tsuna's other friends' dismays and envy.

Now, that Tsuna thought of it, the other always called him "Usagi-chan" for unknown reason to him.

Mukuro smiled softly to the boy in his arms, ignoring the looks of jealous from the other two audience. "You really are a uke," he tightened his hold to the boy while the boy leaned away to look at him.

"What's a uke?" Tsuna asked with big innocent eyes while the two audience froze.

Hayato and Takeshi shared a look and stared at the older boy in a little hope. _'He wouldn't,'_ they saw him smirk and paled, all hope gone. _'Oh, yes, he would! Gotta stop him!'_

"Oya, that's-"

Before Mukuro could continue or before the other two could interrupt, a tonfa came flying in the head of the pineapple. Literally.

"Pineapple plant-eater, say one word and I'll bite you to death!" another black-haired boy came in, crashing by the window with tonfas in hand.

Hibari Kyoya, the most fearful and most powerful student, was unbelievably friends with the innocent loving and most adorable student, Tsunayoshi. He was the same age as Mukuro and was also sent back due to his violence. Tsuna admired the other very much and it could be mistaken for a crush.

Tsuna wondered why the other was feared since he was very nice to him.

"Hibari-san," he called out to the other before said other beat the crap out of the pineapple head.

Kyoya did the mistake of the lifetime. He looked down and was attacked by moe attack.

"Hibari-san, what's a uke?" Tsuna looked at Kyoya with big round innocent eyes. His eyes were sparkling in wonder and curiosity. Kyoya could just imagine rabbit ears and tail on Tsuna. And it didn't help that Kyoya just he saw a puppy in that look of Tsuna's.

The three audience blushed, had nosebleed and down-right fainted.

While Kyoya was left to face the most dangerous opponent.

Tsuna, seeing no one would answer him, had his eyes watered and a cute pout came into his face. His expression now resembling a kicked puppy. "H-hi *sniff* b-ba *sniff* r-ri *sniff* -san? *sniff* P-please *sniff* tell *sniff* Tsu-chan?"

And the attack was super effective~!

"Hiiie! Hibari-san?! Pine-chan?! Take-kun?! Haya-kun?! Why are you guys sleeping on Tsu-chan?!"

* * *

Tsuna pouted cutely as he walked hand-in-hand with his mother. He had been asking his friends what a uke was and they kept on ignoring him. Pine-chan tried to answer but was always interrupted by others who said words like "corrupt", "innocence", and "child".

He really couldn't understand and it's really making him angry. He was their friend, too! They should tell him as well.

His eyebrows tightened, his face trying to be like the look Haya-chan gave to other people except him or Hibari-san's look at other people. He didn't notice his mother taking picture at how cute he was trying to be tough but failing cutely.

"Ah!" he suddenly stopped, causing his mother to stop, too. He turned to his mother and looked at her with wonder and curiosity like before. "Mama, what's a uke?"

If this was a normal question, Nana would squeal at how cute her son was but this was different.

Nana looked at Tsuna in horror and suddenly put earplugs in her son's ears. She pulled out her cellphone and dialed a number in world's best time.

"Iemitsu dear, Tsuna just ask me what a uke is?!" her voice was filled with horror. "What do I do?

The other line was oddly quiet before a nervous voice of her husband answered, "...what's a uke?"

Nana stared at her phone in disbelief before canceling her call. She looked at her confused son and pulled out the earplugs with a dark aura.

"Tsu-chan, who told you that word?" she asked devilishly sweet and her aura didn't fail to be dark.

Tsuna blinked, not really noticing something odd about his mother and answered truthfully, "Pine-chan~!"

Nana smiled, promising nothing but pain and a certain pineapple felt a chill.

_'I'm gonna kill the pineapple! How dare he tries to corrupt my son?! Minus points to him!'_

* * *

**Black-chan:** ...I feel sorry for Mukuro... And I made Nana um ... OOC and sadist and dark again? XD And beware of moe attack! They kill! LOL XDD


End file.
